Break My Heart
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester were separted by his death and his soul being dragged to Hell. Will they be reunited...and can Dean convince Brooke that sleeping with him ISN'T necrophilia? Brooke/Dean; ONE-SHOT


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**While making a Brooke and Dean video that is up on YouTube right now, I got the idea for this.**

**This is a one-shot, and it's a fairly good length I think.**

**Totally Brean with a smidge of Saley (they are after all my other fave couple so I have to mention them).**

**WARNING: There's some Smut and Language, Heavier Smut near the end.**

**I hope you enjoy it...and remember that I own nothing.**

****

Gasping for breath, Dean found his mouth was dry and so he desperately tried to wet his pallet with his saliva and swallow. He needed to scream, but he had a very hoarse voice, the saliva not doing it for his throat, so he reached into his pocket and found a lighter. It smelled musty—earthy…Dean must be in a coffin. How could he be in a coffin? Wouldn't Brooke, Haley and Sam have salted and burned him to make sure he didn't come back? No…Brooke would never burn his body…Dean remembered that argument quite well.

"_What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Brooke asked him angrily, grabbing the top blanket and pulling it off of the bed with her as she stood up. "I'll tell you—you're a jackass!"_

_Dean sighed. "Brookie…Baby…"_

"_Don't 'Baby' me, Jackass!" Brooke replied. "Snuggling after sex is the __**worst**__ moment to bring up what you want me to do with your body when you get dragged to Hell!"_

_Dean sighed again and got up, Brooke shaking her head and holding up her hand to make him stop, but he walked towards her, stark nude. Brooke had already wrapped the blanket around herself in her quick scurry from the bed, and glared at Dean when he backed her up against the wall. The only emotion she could show to Dean right that moment was anger…otherwise she would break down crying because she knew her time with him was limited. She'd tried to give up on the anger when she found out there was no use in trying to get Dean out of his deal, but it seemed to be the only emotion that kept the sadness at bay anymore._

_Brooke swatted at Dean's hand as he went to stroke her hair, and again as he went to cup her face. Dean tilted his head to the side and gave Brooke a look, but she was firmly standing her ground and so Dean stepped as close to her as he could. He wanted her to understand that he was just trying to make sure all the arrangements were taken care of—he wasn't trying to hurt her. Dean had made a rash decision when Sam died and he was reaping what he had sowed…even if he didn't want to leave his precious Brooke Davis._

"_Brookie…Baby—I love you." Dean told her quickly as she opened her mouth to protest the nicknames again._

_Brooke closed her mouth and bit her lip, feeling the sadness melt the anger away as he smiled at her, his eyes telling her that he meant it. This wasn't just some fun for him before he left her…this was his way of saying 'goodbye' to her properly. She nodded at him slowly and he tucked some of her hair behind her ear as he saw her soften for him. The two of them had always said, 'I love that about you' and 'I love you for that', but never the three words on their own. As the day of his personal reckoning grew closer…Dean felt he had to let the words stand alone._

_Brooke swallowed and managed, "I love you too, Baby."_

_Dean smiled at her. "Then how about you come to bed now, Brookie Baby?"_

"_Stop calling me 'Brookie', Deano." She told him, rolling her eyes as she followed him back to the bed._

_Dean sat down and looked up at her as she stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at her as she unwrapped the blanket from her naked body and let it drop to the floor. He reached out for her and pulled her back down onto his lap, laying back and looking her in the eye as she rested her body on his, Dean pulling the sheet up over them. Brooke kissed him softly as he opened his mouth to speak, really not being able to stand talking to him about when he'd be gone. She and Dean had been exclusive for long enough now that Brooke had been thinking towards their future…and then suddenly they no longer had one._

"_Baby…you gotta do it." Dean whispered to her. "You gotta burn my body when I'm gone."_

_Brooke pulled away and shook her head. "Don't make me, Dean."_

"_Brooke—"_

"—_Dean! No…"_

_Dean just nodded when he saw the sadness threatened to burst out from her and kissed her again. If there was one thing that Dean Winchester couldn't handle…it was Brooke Davis crying._

Dean punched through the top of the coffin and smiled a little at how prepared the hunters he had left behind had been. All the markings to keep bad things in, and yet the wood was soft enough for Dean to punch his way through since he wasn't bad, and therefore not supposed to be magically bound to staying inside the coffin. Still, the clawing and digging was just making his bleeding knuckles worse, and he needed air—he needed it desperately. Dean gasped for breath loudly as his head managed to make it up through the earth, and he laid on the ground looking up at the sun.

Last time he'd seen the sun, it was the day his soul was going to Hell…Brooke had forced him to be in the sunlight with her—to watch the sunrise. Sam had become rather restless by then, but Brooke had accepted that it was their last day together and she was trying to make the most of it. Haley had been trying to help Sam to find Dean a way out of it all, and Dean had appreciated each of them for everything that they had given him. Sam was a wonderful baby brother, Haley was a trusted and loyal friend, and Brooke had given him love he'd never thought he deserved…but desperately needed and wanted.

"I love you, Brooke Davis." Dean said hoarsely to the sky before he stood up to look at his surroundings.

"_I love you, Brooke Davis." Dean told her as they watched the sunrise._

_Brooke turned to face him from their seats on the hood of the Impala. "And I love you, Dean Winchester. Now if you don't look over there…you're going to miss something beautiful."_

_Dean ran his thumb along her hip as he pulled her tighter to him. "By looking __**over**__ there I'm missing something beautiful."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes and covered his face with her hand, pushing on him to make him look at the sunrise. She loved that he was being mushy with her while the two of them sat alone on the hood of his baby, but she wanted him to experience everything he could that day. By midnight she wouldn't have him anymore, and just the thought of that was starting to drive her crazy with her mix of feelings. She had no idea what she was going to do while he when he was gone, but she knew she was going to be lonely and sad…she knew that she'd never find another man because she firmly believed by this point that Dean Winchester was her soul mate._

"_No chick flick moments, Deano." She told him, but closed her eyes in complete bliss as he swooped in for the kill, nipping at the soft flesh of her neck. "Dean…"_

_Dean noted the cracking in her voice and nipped a little more. "Brookie Baby…I love you so much."_

_Brooke closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I really don't think Metallicar wants us to go at it right on her."_

_Dean chuckled. "She loves you, remember? I bet she doesn't mind in the slightest."_

"_Sunrise first?" Brooke asked him, Dean going out of his way to make the eye contact with her that he knew she wanted._

_Dean nodded and kissed her softly, Brooke wanting the kiss to last forever, but turning away from him to look at the sunrise as he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close, her resting her head against him as they both watched the colors seem to come back into the sky through the darkness. Dean honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a sunrise, and he knew he'd never seen one with a woman he was so madly in love with. In fact, looking at Brooke as the first rays of sun hit her face Dean realized that he'd __**never**__ been this madly in love before…ever._

"_If we had more time together I'd marry you, Brooke Davis." Dean told her._

_Brooke turned to him slowly, willing herself to look at him without crying. "You're not just saying that because you know come midnight we'll never see each other again?"_

_Brooke hadn't meant to ask that and yet Dean knew that and shook his head, stroking her hair and kissing her softly as she felt the tears coming back. Every time she was reminded of the fact that less than 24 hours from then Dean would be dead, Brooke found herself losing it. In the beginning Brooke had been able to pull herself together and not focus…but now their time was running out. There were so many things she had planned for the day, but one word from Dean after that sincere and beautiful statement…and he'd get absolutely anything that he wanted. After all, it was __**his**__ last less than 24 hours so it was supposed to be his choice anyway._

"_If I could be with you forever…I would be." Dean whispered, drawing her in and kissing her again. "I mean it."_

"_I know you do." Brooke replied, kissing him passionately and reaching up to push his leather jacket off of his shoulders. "Hood or the back seat?"_

_Dean smirked. "I'm doing whatever __**you**__ want today, Brookie."_

"_Back seat it is then." Brooke replied, hopping off of the hood and heading to the back right side door of the Impala, turning to Dean when he didn't follow immediately. "Are you coming or not, Deano?"_

_Dean gave a soft chuckle and smiled as he saw Brooke's eyes light up with lust and love for him as he let the sound rumble out of his throat. He slid off of the hood and followed Brooke into the back seat, gazing down at her fondly as he shut the door behind him and positioned himself on top of her._

"_I would be with you forever too if I could." Brooke told him as he started to get his belt off. "Even if it meant following you to Hell."_

Thinking it over, Dean found he couldn't shake the worried feelings as he recalled the memories of his beloved Brooke. Thoughts of Brooke were the only things that kept Dean even remotely sane while he was in the pit stripping the flesh off of souls and enjoying it—she was what made him feel so guilty. It wasn't necessarily that now Dean was back on Earth and he felt guilty about it…the biggest part of it was that Brooke would be so disappointed in him if she found out what he had done. How would he be able to tell her about what he had done? Wait a minute…he'd been in Hell for 40 years…was Brooke even still alive? Had she gone to Heaven? Hell? Was she alive and now a 62 year-old woman? Had he left behind a child and in turn grandchildren?

Dean knew that the only way to get the answers to those questions was to figure out where he was and what year it was, so he headed away from his gravesite—a place that looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off. Whatever had dragged him out of the pit, it had been something really dark and Dean hopped it hadn't been deal related. He still didn't know if that was even a possibility—first he'd have to find out when he was. So he headed to a gas station that was near…that looked deserted. Still not able to talk, Dean had to break his way in, and he headed straight for the bottled water.

After drinking some, he went to wash his face, thinking over his situation for any possible answers, lifting up his shirt to look at his chest in the mirror. He was perfectly smooth—no scars, Hell Hound claw marks—just his tattoo that kept him from being possessed…his chest should have been in ribbons. Dean had no idea what was happening to him, but he knew his shoulder hurt and so he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a red, raised handprint—something had _definitely_ dragged his ass out of Hell…but into what time? Turning to stack of newspapers, Dean picked one up and read the date on the top: September 2009…it had only been four months?

****

Brooke poured herself some coffee and looked over at Sam and Haley as they sat at the kitchen table. After they had buried Dean, Haley and Sam had moved in with Brooke in order to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, and Brooke had been more than happy to have the company. God only knew that Haley would need the comfort more than Brooke did when Sam started to become obsessed with hunting Lilith down, but soon Haley had convinced her fiancé to slow down and to help to put Brooke's more immediate needs first. Brooke had needed Sam and Haley by her side so much…living without Dean had been so much harder than she had expected it to be.

_Brooke stretched out a little, her toes stretching towards the foot of the bed, flexing as she yawned. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned over, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay—his side of the bed remained cold and untouched. She had tried to tell herself that as the days wore on it would get easier and easier to put Dean behind her but it simply got harder. Each day she woke up not in his arms, each morning she drank coffee without his early morning dirty limericks, each time laid in the back seat of the Impala and he never came to see how she was—each day it hurt more and more realizing that Dean was really and truly gone. Brooke couldn't stand the thought of Dean never coming back._

"_Brooke?" Haley asked, rapping her knuckles on the door and opening it slowly, smiling at her best friend. "I made some breakfast if you want it."_

_Brooke nodded and plastered a smile on her face. "I'll be right there, Hales."_

_Haley nodded back. "I'll keep it warm for you."_

_Brooke got up out of her bed, careful not to disturb the side that Dean used to sleep on, and she went into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the faucet. She reached her hands under the water and adjusted the temperature before splashing her face and washing her face off as she tried hard not to cry. Everything about her life was spinning out of control, and there was a hole in her heart that only Dean could fill. She quickly got herself composed though, needing to be there for Haley since Ruby now had a habit of walking into the house unannounced. Brooke knew Haley had nothing to worry about romantically since Sam really only had eyes for Haley, but the thought that Sam was trusting the demon she and Haley didn't was killing both of them._

_Brooke changed into some actual clothes and sighed a little as she glanced up to the calendar, heading out into the dining room and smiling. Sam looked up and shot a smile in her direction, wishing he and Haley could help Brooke through this more than they were helping her through it now. Haley set a plate down in front of Brooke as she sat at the table next to the chair she never let anyone sit in because Dean used to, and then she sat across from her next to Sam. Sam went back to reading his newspaper as he sipped his coffee, and Brooke took a bite of the eggs as Haley watched her._

"_These are good eggs, Hales." Brooke told her with a smile._

_Haley beamed. "Thanks, Brooke. Hey…when is your doctor's appointment?"_

_Sam looked up between the two. "Doctor's appointment? Why do you need a doctor's appointment?"_

_Brooke took a deep breath. "I'm two weeks late."_

Haley looked up from the newspaper she and Sam were looking over together and smiled at Brooke who smiled back at them. She was actually feeling a little happier than normal even though she was starting to have the dreams again. For the last few weeks Brooke had been having dreams about Dean getting out of Hell and coming back—nightmares that he had to climb his way out of his grave. Brooke knew that Sam had visions and that was all right and good, but Brooke wasn't a psychic…she was just an optimist woman who wanted her love back.

"I remember someone promising to cut down on the caffeine." Haley told Brooke merrily.

Brooke laughed a little. "I am cutting down—one in the morning instead of three."

Sam chuckled. "Well if that isn't cutting down then I don't know what is."

Brooke rolled her eyes and then placed her hand on her stomach and swallowed a little. Ever since the doctor had told her that she was pregnant, Brooke had been feeling incredibly happy and yet really sad—she didn't want to raise her baby without Dean here to be the father she knew he could be. It was too early to tell whether or not her Winchester baby was going to be a girl or a boy, but one thing she knew for sure—she wasn't going to keep it in the dark. She knew how Sam and Haley felt about telling her child about hunting, but Brooke felt like it was spitting in Dean's face by keeping their child ignorant to the existence of monsters.

"How are you feeling today?" Sam asked Brooke, coming up and touching her stomach, Brooke placing her hand on Sam's and holding it there.

"Strangely…I feel kind of how I felt the day he died." Brooke replied, remembering the hysteria and love that created her baby.

"_I would be with you forever too if I could." Brooke told him as he started to get his belt off. "Even if it meant following you to Hell."_

_Dean looked down at Brooke as she said that and he didn't know what to think about the onslaught of feelings that being to pour through him. What was he thinking? What was he doing? In all of this closeness wouldn't Brooke be hurting more in the long run when he left and the closeness was then suddenly gone? Dean couldn't help but stroke Brooke's hair and kiss her deeply, wishing there was something that he could do for her other then take her in the back seat._

"_I don't want you to follow me to Hell." Dean whispered, placing his forehead to hers._

_Brooke nodded. "I know…but someday I'm gonna end up down there. There is nothing I have done hunting-wise that will save me from __**that**__ fate."_

_Dean kissed her again. "You don't deserve to go to Hell no matter __**what**__ you have done in your lifetime, Brooke Davis."_

"_Neither do you, Dean Winchester." Brooke replied pulling his belt out of his belt loops._

_Brooke kissed Dean lovingly, and Dean tried to pretend he couldn't feel the pain that was coming off of her through it. She was trying to simply show him how she loved him and wanted him satisfied before the end, and Dean loved that she was willing to do that for him. He especially loved that she nibbled down his jaw line to the hollow of his throat only to nip at his soft flesh as he liked to do to her so much. With very little trouble, Brooke helped Dean out of his shirt and then sat up a little and put her arms up in the air, letting Dean tug her shirt off of her and toss it onto the floor of his precious car._

_He pushed his pants and boxers off as Brooke pushed her jeans and underwear off as well, opening up her legs for him as he settled his naked body on top of hers. They'd done this dance so much that it was natural to them, and since there was still so much to do that day, Dean wanted to skip the foreplay and head right on into it. So as Brooke moved her body up against his while she kissed him, Dean fumbled around in his pockets and then pulled away and looked down at the floor. As he rummaged a little more he sighed loudly and turned to look Brooke in the eye._

"_What?" She asked him._

"_I don't have any condoms on me." He replied._

_Brooke nodded. "Then just do it without one."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_I'm okay with that—it was my suggestion."_

_Dean wasn't sure about it, but as she kissed him again and stroked his aching member, he realized that leaving Brooke with a baby was something he actually __**wanted**__ to do. He owed it to Brooke to leave her something to remember him by, and what better way to leave behind a legacy, then through a child he trusted Brooke completely to raise. She knew everything that was important to him, and he knew that his child would be the luckiest kid in the world with Brooke as its mom. Still…was it selfish of him to only do this so he could leave something behind?_

"_You're over thinking…don't." Brooke breathed, moving her body up against his again. "Little less talk and a lot more action, please."_

_Dean rolled his eyes. "Someone's going to get punished for quoting country music."_

"_Then punish me already." She whispered, letting out a soft cry of pleasure as his flesh entered hers, Dean only thinking one thing: how much he was going to miss her._

"I almost forgot! Bobby called for you, Brooke. He's been picking up on some strange things and wants you to call him back—_not_ go over to him. The three of us have decided together that you're no longer hunting." Haley told Brooke protectively. "You though, Sam—Bobby wants you to head on over."

Sam nodded and kissed Haley lovingly, Haley smiling at him as he pulled away and looked her in the eye. Brooke loved to watch them because their love seemed to grow for each other every minute, but at the same time she missed having someone look at her like that. Warm gaze, fond thoughts, soft smile, the hair stroking—Brooke missed how it felt to have someone want to be with her. She hadn't even tried to take Ruby's 'advice' to get back out there on the horse so she could feel better and in turn help to fight this war against Lilith. Brooke honestly didn't give a rat's ass about fighting this war no matter how much she wanted Lilith to suffer and die…Brooke wanted Dean back.

"If Sam's heading off to be with Bobby, where are you going, Hales?" Brooke asked her.

Haley smiled. "I actually planned a picnic for us…about time you and I visited his grave again isn't it?"

Brooke smiled at her platonic soul mate fondly, keeping the tears at bay. "Yeah…it's about time for the monthly Brooke and Haley visit."

****

Bobby had really actually expected his morning to be just like any other morning: call Brooke to check up on her and the baby, check-in with Haley, see what Sam had come up with on Lilith. Bobby hadn't been expecting Dean Winchester to make several calls to his phone and then show up at his door. Of course the old hunter had first thought that the man before him was an imposter—a revenant or a demon using Dean's body for personal gain—so he had attacked the young hunter on instinct in order to save himself. This being the real Dean raised from perdition just didn't cross his mind at all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed. You're about the closest thing I have to a father." Dean tried as Bobby tried to take him on. "Bobby...it's me." Dean reached out slowly to touch Bobby's shoulder, but Bobby just tried to test him again, this time by trying to stab him with a silver knife. "Whoa! I am not a Shapeshifter."

"Then you're a revenant!" He exclaimed, Dean pushing him away after grabbing the knife from him.

Dean sighed. "If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?"

Dean cut into his arm and Bobby watched as the hunter winced only the amount a real human being would, and he stood there, stunned. Bobby couldn't believe that Dean was really standing there in front of him…but he was. Then again…there was still the idea that he his body was possessed and he was simply just now showing himself. What if it was a trap and Bobby made the mistake of not testing it all out? What if after he was finished here, the imposter went after Brooke and the baby?

"Dean?" Bobby asked him, just cautiously enough to make his excitement about Dean being back believable.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean replied, and hugged Bobby as Bobby went in to hug him first.

Bobby smiled a little. "It's…it's good to see you, boy."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you too."

"But…How did you bust out?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. I just, uh...just woke up in a pine bo—" Dean tried, but stopped when he was splashed in the face with Holy Water and spit the water out that had gotten into his open mouth as he was trying to explain. "I'm not a demon, either, you know."

Bobby shrugged. "Sorry. Can't be too careful…by the way, the pine box was Brooke's idea."

Dean smiled at the mention of her. "Brooke…"

_Dean held Brooke to him tightly and ran his hands along her bare arms as they got as comfortable as they could on the backseat. This last day of his was going to be on his mind forever, and though he wanted to know what else she had planned for him that day, he also wanted to talk about other important things. Brooke had her arms protectively against Dean's sides, Dean's arms on the outside keeping her close, and she had her face buried in his neck. They could the other's heart beating since they were so close together, and the idea of not being able to feel that heartbeat this close again was breaking both of them more than they'd anticipated._

"_Are you sure about this, Brooke?" Dean asked her._

_Brooke laughed a little. "Baby it's a little too late to ask if I'm all right with it—and remember that it could not even happen."_

_Dean nodded. "You're right…we have no way of knowing."_

_Brooke nuzzled his neck. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Dean whispered._

"_Do you think this is how Sam and Haley feel all the time?" Brooke asked him softly._

_Dean chuckled softly and nodded, knowing that Brooke had always been quite fond of the love that Sam and Haley had for each other. It had started off gradually, until right before Sam found himself faced with a decision between her and Madison. The moment he realized that Haley was even part of his decision he found her and told her how he felt about her…right in front of Nathan. Haley hadn't know how to respond so Sam just left and ended up sleeping with and later having to kill Madison, and Haley couldn't accept Nathan's proposal for marriage. Haley comforted Sam like no one else could comfort him, and admitted she felt the same way about him._

_Dean hated thinking in terms of chick flicks, but this relationship that Sam had with Haley was almost like a perfect movie relationship. Despite every obstacle thrown their way the two of them always found their way back to each other and Dean admired the dedication. In fact lots of the time he would ask himself what he thought Sam would do in his situation and then tweak that answer a little to get himself into good standing with Brooke. Brooke was all Dean had that he could really call his own, and he hated himself for leaving her here…for possibly leaving her here pregnant._

"_I'm such a jackass." Dean said with a sigh._

_Brooke laughed a little and nodded into him. "That's what I've been __**trying**__ to tell you!"_

_Dean rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Wow…my girl's got spunk."_

_Brooke pulled away a little to look him in the eye. "You ever doubted it?"_

"_I'm sorry, Brooke." Dean told her, and gave her a look of annoyance that quickly turned to him closing his eyes and grunted pleasantly as her hand snaked its way down his torso to wrap around him. "You have some stamina, Baby."_

"_Learned from the best." Brooke replied, and kissed him softly, ready to go one more time before she forced him into a diner. "By the way…your ass is going in a pine box."_

"That don't make a lick of sense." Bobby told Dean, referring to his story of waking up in the pine box coffin that Brooke had picked out for him to be in when he died.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preaching to the choir." Dean replied.

Bobby looked at Dean hard. "Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit…"

"I know. I should look like a Thriller video reject." Dean replied.

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked him.

Dean knew that the question about what he remembered about Hell would come up, but Dean really didn't want to answer it. He knew that there was no way that he could make anyone understand what he went through, and he had this sinking feeling that Brooke would be disappointed in him—no matter how hard Dean had tried not to turn. He had enjoyed tearing at the flesh of others, and he knew that Brooke wouldn't be able to understand that need of his…but she'd love him no matter what still. His Brooke would love him no matter what he did, and because of that he didn't want to taint her image of him…he didn't want her to feel disgust—even a little—when thinking about him.

"Not much. I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy... And then lights-out. Then I come to six feet under." Dean managed to lie convincingly. "Hey…neither Sam's, Haley's nor Brooke's cells are working…they're, uh…they're not…"

"No! No! They're all very much alive—I talk to Brooke and Haley every morning." Bobby assured the hunter. "She took your death the hardest, but she wouldn't show it…to anyone but Haley."

Dean smiled a little and nodded. "That's my Brookie Cookie—always trying to pretend like nothing affects her."

"You actually should really talk to her. She's been having a tough time on her own Dean—even _with_ Sam's and Haley's help." Bobby told him.

Dean looked at him when he realized that the hunting could be hinting at something, and he wondered if he should up and ask. If she was pregnant then she would have told Haley and Sam…she would have told Bobby. Had had practically taken her in as his daughter the first hunt that Brooke had been on—the hunt where Brooke had saved his life and then sat by his side the whole time he was in the hospital. Brooke looked up to him like he was her father, and since Brooke and Bobby were so close, Dean knew that there were no secrets between them.

"So she's…" Dean trailed off, waiting for Bobby to give him a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Do you remember that first night you and Brooke met?" Bobby asked him, trying to change the subject.

Dean nodded. "Of course I do."

_A 25 year-old Dean Winchester headed into a local club named Tric, looking around to see if he could find himself some fun for the night. He was in a really bad mood about the things that John was putting him through what with Sam being at college ignoring his family. Dean sat down next to a very attractive brunette who was arguing with a man in front of her and Dean couldn't help but feel like he should help the woman out. Her boyfriend was obviously not giving her the kind of respect that she needed._

"_Brooke this isn't just your decision—it's mine too." Lucas protested._

_Brooke scoffed. "Oh really? As if __**you're**__ the only guy I've ever slept with."_

_Lucas closed his eyes in relief. "Chris Kellar."_

_Brooke looked at him with venom in her eyes. "You know what? Don't talk to me."_

_18 year-old Brooke Davis walked past 18 year-old Lucas Scott who looked like he had just made a huge mistake. Though Dean was pretty sure from the conversation that Brooke was going through a pregnancy crisis at the moment, something about her spunk and the glistening of her eyes made Dean follow after her, a beer in his hand. He saw her disappear out of a door and headed down the stairs after her, outside in the reddish glow. It wasn't the right time to hit on the abrasive, sexy brunette, but he could use a good talk to with someone he didn't know that wouldn't judge him._

"_That looked like quite a nasty confrontation." Dean told her. "Mind if a I take a seat?"_

_Brooke looked up from her red straw in her red cup of beer and nodded. "Sit wherever you like, it's a free country."_

_Dean sat down and looked at her—so beautiful. "That guy was a douche…you really shouldn't give him the time of day."_

_Brooke smiled a little and looked up at Dean for the first time, feeling her breath catch in her throat a little as she stared into his hazel eyes…hazel eyes that had a little more forest green in them than brown. She shrugged a little bit as Dean flashed her his famous smile, and then bit her straw and sipped a little of the alcohol she'd gotten with her fake ID. Dean wasn't sure how old she was, and as old as she looked he knew sex shouldn't be on the table…that wouldn't be right._

"_He's just pissed because I broke up with him and now there's a rumor going around school that I'm pregnant. I'm 18, I'm Brooke Davis—I'm student counsel president and head cheerleader! My life isn't supposed to be this complicated yet." Brooke said and then she blushed. "Not that you really give a shit about what I'm really going through. If you're looking for sex…that girl isn't really offering anymore. I'm trying hard to change."_

_Dean smiled at her a little. "I'm not asking for sex…and if you're 18, you shouldn't be drinking that stuff."_

_Brooke stopped smiling. "Are you some kind of cop?"_

_Dean laughed and shook his head. "No, no…I'm just passing through and saw a beautiful girl who needed someone to talk to who wouldn't judge."_

_Brooke nodded. "Well I'll tell you when I want to tell you and not before then."_

_Dean was about to ask Brooke a question or two when they heard Haley call out Brooke's name, and come down the stairs towards her and Dean. Haley watched as Brooke and Dean exchanged smiles and he got up to leave, Haley plopping down next to her and pointing in Dean's direction. Dean looked back a moment to see Brooke smiling after him, and after giving her a cheesy salute and watching as she picked up his stealthily discarded number and gave her a wink, Dean headed to a nearby motel. Haley put an arm around Brooke to comfort her after hearing about her confrontation with Lucas, and then asked the questions she __**really**__ wanted answered._

"_Who was that?" Haley asked her._

_Brooke shrugged as she smirked. "Someone the old Brooke would have taken for a ride just about anywhere."_

"Well then where can I find Brooke?" Dean asked Bobby as the memory of their first meeting played in his mind.

Bobby handed Dean his home phone. "She's still in her house, Son. Haley and Sam moved in with her to keep her company when you went downstairs."

Dean nodded and looked at the phone. "Her home number still the same then?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You haven't tried her home phone yet?"

"No…I wasn't sure what to say to her. Honestly I came to you first because you'd know what to do, and then I was planning on seeing Sam. But since he lives with her and Haley now…what has Brooke been doing while I was gone?" Dean asked.

Bobby smiled. "You should ask her that question yourself. Come on, Boy...I'll drive."

Dean nodded and followed Bobby out of the house as he grabbed his keys, his thoughts only of Brooke. He wanted to know how she was, and what she'd been doing, and if he was going to be a father or not. Honestly Dean hadn't thought about what it would be like to actually be a dad—when he thought about it the day he was going to die, he'd just pictured Brooke with the kid. Dean also wanted to know if Brooke was having a boy or a girl—if she was knocked up at all—but he also knew that there were other matters at hand to be discussed.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. Then there was this…this force, this presence, that I don't know, but it…it…it blew past me at a fill-up joint and then this." Dean told Bobby to change the subject back to important business as he showed Bobby the mark on his shoulder as he sat in the passenger seat.

Bobby glanced at it and his eyes widened. "What in the hell…?"

Dean nodded and put his shirt down. "Yeah, it's like a demon just yanked me out or rode me out."

"But why?" Bobby asked both hands on the wheel.

"To hold up their end of the bargain." Dean shrugged.

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked him cautiously. "Him, Haley or Brooke?"

Dean nodded slowly. "It's what I would have done."

****

"Just because _we_ believe you, Cas…doesn't mean that Sam and Bobby will." Haley told Castiel as he stood before her and Brooke in her house in his Jimmy meat suit.

Brooke nodded. "Haley is right…just because we believe you're an angel doesn't mean that the other two are going to be so believing of your divine…ness."

Haley laughed a little—same old Brooke. "So…why exactly are you here today, Cas?"

Castiel looked from Haley to Brooke. "I'm here because God sent me on a task today and in completing my mission…I have affected Brooke's future."

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Brooke and Haley had actually grown accustomed to hearing Castiel speak to them, and only today had they seen him in person—in someone else's body. They trusted him since he had helped them a bit in their time of need, and now that he was appearing before them and had proven to them who he was, Haley and Brooke were more than willing to listen to what it was that he had to say. What was this mission of God's that he was on and why did it affect Brooke?

"I dragged Dean out of Hell." Castiel replied.

Brooke felt the blood drain out of her face as she looked Castiel hard in the eyes and stood up from her armchair in the living room. He had brought Dean out of Hell? Why would a mission from God be to bring Dean out of Hell? Brooke found herself having to sit again as she bit her lip and the tears came again, Haley beaming with joy over the news—the angels were on their side. This was big, and Haley wanted to know more, but she also wanted her pregnant, platonic soul mate to sit down and not over-exert herself.

"If you dragged him out, Cas…then where is he?" Haley asked.

Before Castiel could explain, they heard shouting voices and a commotion upstairs, and Haley was the first person out of the room as Castiel chose that moment to pull what would become his famous disappearing act. Brooke followed closely behind Haley, only to find Dean and Sam hugging one another in the main hall near the front door, Bobby looking at them both fondly. Sam had been making sure that Haley and Brooke were both well protected, and Bobby had to convince him that it was really Dean…that this was really happening.

Dean looked up as he heard Haley give a little squeal and rush over to hug him, his eyes locking with Brooke's. He hated it when Brooke Davis was about to cry, and still he gave Haley a glance in the eye and a smile as he hugged her, letting go of her and looking back at Brooke. Everyone watched as Brooke stood her ground and bit her lip, Dean taking a few slow steps towards her. She was wearing a gorgeous shirt with a beaded collar and an empire waist so he really couldn't tell if her stomach was showing, but her breasts were a little larger so he was simply assuming that their half-cocked scheme had worked.

"You have some nerve just showing up out of Hell with absolutely no phone call." Brooke told him when he made it over to her.

Dean smiled at his spunky girl and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Brooke felt the tears coming and let them, kissing Dean back and giggling a little at how good it felt…at how much she had missed the way his lips had felt against hers. His mouth covered hers so perfectly, and he only had to tease the corners of her mouth with his tongue a little bit before she had opened her mouth, begging him to slide his tongue in. Dean complied with a small chuckle of his own, pulling away a little when he felt her hand grasp his and move it under her shirt.

"Brookie…Baby…not in front of everyone else." Dean teased, kissing her swiftly when he realized how much he missed her lips when they weren't pressed to his.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I want you to feel what you did to me."

Dean's eyes showed his pride when his and Brooke's gaze locked again. "So we're having a baby then?"

As Brooke nodded Sam went, "Leave it to Dean to get brought back from the dead and go straight for his girlfriend," which brought Brooke out of her loving trance and she backed off a little. Dean frowned and shot Sam a look as he knew the exact conversation that he and Brooke had that was now running through her mind. Way to make it so that he was never getting laid again ever…Sam was going to pay for that.

"I'm so not fornicating with the living dead…that's necrophilia." Brooke told Dean matter-a-factly.

"_Are you serious?" Brooke asked Dean, her eyebrows raised as they cuddled on the couch in their underwear._

_It was summer and Dean and Brooke were both wearing a pair of his boxers, and Brooke had a tank top on over one of the lacy bras Dean liked to remove so much. He'd gotten her to watch _**Underworld: Evolution**_—even though she wanted to see it too—and they were currently discussing the 'tummy sex' scene. Dean had said he'd totally tap Selene, which had made Brooke gag a little and then Dean had to tickle her to make the gagging noises stop. He'd asked about Michael, and Brooke had said she wouldn't be caught dead banging Michael…well maybe __**dead**__…_

"_She's a corpse. So you're what…__**into**__ necrophilia?" Brooke asked him._

_Dean laughed. "She's hot—I'd bang that in a moment."_

_Brooke nodded. "So you're into the whole living dead thing? Didn't you totally turn a vampire down?"_

_Dean rolled his eyes. "That was a __**real**__ vampire, Brookie—this is Kate Beckinsale __**pretending**__ to be a vampire."_

"_Oh cause that makes it all better." Brooke teased a smile on her face. "To answer your previous question: I'd screw Lucian's brains out."_

_Dean chuckled a little and swooped in to kiss Brooke's neck, Brooke absent-mindedly sliding her hand into Dean's boxers and massaging him in all the right places. She smiled a little as he moaned into her ear trying to control the pleasing convulsing her body was trying to do. When he nipped at her earlobe though, Brooke knew that there was no controlling it, so she turned her face to his and kissed him passionately. Dean helped to resituate them, the movie still going, both of them groaning as they heard the front door. Dean got off of Brooke and grabbed a pillow to cover his erection and Brooke dipped her finger in her ice cream bowl and deliberately sucked it off, making Dean shoot her a glare._

"_What? I'm hungry." Brooke told him with a shrug, sticking her finger back into her mouth, a little farther this time so that she could suck on it and then ever so slowly slip it out of her mouth._

"_Tease." Dean replied._

_Brooke grinned. "Jackass."_

"_We're back!" Haley announced._

"_We're watching a movie and discussing necrophilia!" Brooke called back._

_Haley laughed and came into the room. "Careful Dean…if Lucian was real and really a werewolf, you'd have some serious competition for her."_

Brooke made Dean sit down on the couch in the living room and then sat on his lap. Bobby, Sam and Haley had headed off back to Bobby's to try and grab books that might tell them who Castiel was since Haley and Brooke had confessed. They wanted to leave Dean alone with Brooke, and the two of them wouldn't have it any other way. Brooke stroked his hair but shook her head every time he tried to kiss her, firmly sticking to her belief that this was temporary. Castiel might have dragged him out of Hell, but what if once God's plan was fulfilled Dean was taken from her again…returned to his dead state?

"Baby, I'm not dead." Dean told her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well actually you were, Dean—you were dead and buried and ripped to shreds and decaying. Now suddenly an angel has dragged you out of Hell and you're what…reborn or something?"

Dean nodded. "Apparently—though I'm still iffy about this angel thing and God's will. The just of it…is that I'm shiny and new—rehymanated if you will."

Brooke laughed. "Baby, that's not even a word."

Dean rolled his eyes at her as he laughed, pulling her as close to her as he could get her. He had spent the last four months—in Hell forty years—wishing that he could just see her again. Now here he was, back and able to hold her in his arms, and she wouldn't even let him satisfy her in a more sexual way. Dean knew that his relationship with Brooke was more than just sex, but at the same time he really wanted to feel her again…after all he'd been celibate for forty years.

"I love you." Dean told her, tracing circles with his fingertips softly along her knee.

Brooke smiled but shook her head. "Saying 'I love you' isn't getting you any—hands!"

Dean was quicker than Brooke was, his fingers already unzipping and slipping into her jeans as her hand flew to stop it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers along her opening through her underwear, and she whimpered softly. She'd been celibate for four months now and though sometimes she craved the sexual closeness, she had never given in. Along with her food cravings and mood swing though came sex cravings, and Dean was making this hard on her—she didn't know what it meant to have him back yet…she couldn't do this.

"Not right now." Brooke said. "We don't…it isn't fair that you know my pleasure points—fingers!"

His fingers were already in her underwear, pushing inside of her as she protested—he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. He knew that Brooke was only protesting because she was nervous about his being back and she needed to be logical for the sake of the baby, but he also knew that she wanted this. She lulled her head a little and then moved a little on his lap, Dean grunting as her fingers raked at his package. Every second it continued and she had to press her forehead to his neck and rock against his hand a little awkwardly at the position they were sitting in, was another 'stop' running through her mind. She didn't want to, but she had to until she figured out what dragging him out of Hell meant exactly for his body…was he really just simply reborn?

"We come bearing books!" Haley announced.

Brooke gasped a little softly as Dean slipped his fingers out and she fastened up her pants and pulled her head away from Dean. Haley was in the habit of announcing her presence ever since the fateful day that she had simply walked into the living room to witness the two in the middle of the act on the couch. As nice as Dean's ass was to see, Haley really hadn't wanted to see as much of Brooke _or_ Dean as she had seen that day. Dean grabbed a pillow off of the end of the couch as Brooke got off of him, and rested it on his lap, Haley laughing loudly.

"Well _someone's_ trying to get his rocks off." Haley said.

Dean blushed a little. "What kind of research are we doing?"

****

Two weeks of sexual tension, two weeks of Brooke getting him hot and then shutting him down—two weeks waiting for Castiel to just hurry up and come back and explain to Brooke that she was over-reacting and that Dean was very much alive and able to copulate like the best of them. In fact Dean had actually been so happy to see the angel that he almost hugged him—_almost_. Dean kept his excitement to himself and pointed over into the other room to Brooke, who was lying on the couch trying to figure out how in the world they were going to take out Lilith. The angels were certainly keeping a lot from them that they could potentially use.

Dean walked into the living room behind Castiel, a big grin on his face. "Okay…Cas has some things that he needs to talk to you about, Brooke."

Brooke sat up a little, leaning back on her elbows. "Is it about how Dean isn't really dead? How he's completely human? How his flesh is just simply reanimated?"

"Yes." Castiel replied as Dean tried to tell him not to answer but looked at the floor and put his hands on his hips as Brooke went, 'ha!'

"He didn't mean that, Brooke." Dean said.

Brooke shrugged. "He said our flesh was 'reanimated', which means that your flesh was dead, and now it's not, which means you're living dead only reborn, which means—"

"—tell her we can have sex and your God won't mind." Dean cut her off, whirling on Castiel.

Castiel turned to look at Dean as Brooke laughed loudly and he raised an eyebrow—_that_ was why Dean had summoned him here so desperately? Castiel understood the human need to copulate, but there were more important matters at hand than sleeping with the woman that he loved. Sam had been using his psychic powers and Haley was supporting him in everything he was doing, but he vetoed Ruby's offer of demon blood forever, Lilith was opening seals, hunters were being murdered…and Dean wanted to lose his virginity to the only woman he fully trusted. Maybe this was for the best—maybe if Castiel did this for Dean, Dean would be more willing to focus on his task at hand.

"I need to talk to your brother." Brooke told Dean suddenly as Castiel turned back to look at her. "Cas has a task for you, Dean."

Castiel nodded and turned to start talking to Dean who was not thinking with his upstairs brain, but trying to. Brooke found Sam in the garage randomly tinkering on the Impala, and she sat down next to him, Haley out at the grocery store. Sam and Haley had finally set a date for their wedding, both of them wanting to get married before the war was brought inside the house over the doorstep and Brooke encouraged and respected their decision. He looked up at the friend he was fond of that was carrying his niece or nephew, and he gave her a smile.

"Still giving Dean, Hell?" Sam asked her with a laugh and nodded as she nodded. "Well at least you're not tempted to give in until you have all the facts."

"Oh I'm tempted to fuck his brains out." Brooke admitted with a shrug. "I'm just not giving into the temptation because he could be not entirely there, angel pulling him out or not. I mean Cas even said that Dean's flesh had been 'reanimated'."

Sam laughed. "Well then that does it—he's living dead."

Brooke laughed a little and nodded, biting her lip…she had a feeling this would turn out the way it had the first time she and Dean had slept together and it had actually meant something to both of them.

_Brooke had known Dean for exactly a year before John went missing and then she'd met the infamous Sam Winchester and brought Haley into the fold a good six months after getting to know Sam better. She and Dean had slept together a couple times in moments of need for the other when they were upset or simply horny beyond belief, but Brooke was starting to develop actually feelings for Dean…feelings Dean had already developed but couldn't bear to show. He was feeling like such a 'woman' as he put it to Sam, simply because he wanted to know that Brooke would be in it for the long haul first—he wanted to know that she wouldn't leave him like everyone else had left him. Brooke Davis was the best person to argue with…and yet she was the most caring and understanding woman he had ever come across when it came down to the job that Dean was practically married to…he adored her._

"_You're restless." Sam told Brooke as Haley slept in the bedroom, him and Brooke doing research while Dean showered in the bathroom._

"_He's in my head." Brooke said, and stopped chewing on her pen as she wrote things down on her notebook from the book she was reading._

_Sam laughed a little. "He's an easy one to get attached to."_

"_It's more than that, Sam…it's this growing need to—"_

"—_I know, trust me…I got it." Sam told her with a laugh._

_Brooke blushed a little at her sudden outburst to Sam and then smiled it off and swallowed when Dean stepped out in a towel. He actually loved teasing Brooke just to see the lust in her eyes, but this time she wasn't looking up at him. She could see his glistening torso out of the corner of her eye, and Dean frowned a little at the lack of attention he was receiving from her. Sam shot him a look and so he headed into the bedroom to get ready to go to bed, before he came out in boxers and t-shirt and headed for the vending machine._

_Sam watched Brooke as she slowly got up and then made an excuse to go and 'help Dean with the vending machine', grabbing the keys to the Impala as stealthily as she could. She headed out of the motel room as Sam let out a hearty laugh, and when she got to Dean he just looked at the vending machine. Brooke knew that before he had wanted a little more focus put on his abs, but Brooke simply didn't have it in her to embarrass herself again in front of Sam. Still, Brooke wanted to have this talk out with Dean so she held up his car keys and jingled them and he looked at her._

"_Back seat, Metallicar, now." Brooke told him._

_Dean smirked a little and nodded, climbing in and then looking at her as she started to unbutton her button-up shirt. He swallowed a little as she unfastened each button slowly, laying out the law for what was going to happen between them, and Dean didn't mind the dominance in the slightest. In fact, Dean was pretty sure that Brooke Davis was the only girl that he had ever felt this way about before—the only girl he could ever actually hate and yet never be able to live without. Surprisingly to Dean, he'd never even felt that way about Cassie, and he had been so convinced of how in love with her he'd been once._

"_If we do this you stop whoring yourself out. You either take me and have me and only me…or you get your rocks off some other way. I'm not some whore that can be taken advantage of and I deserve your respect as well as whatever naughty things you can up with. Seeing as how you're Dean Winchester, that shouldn't be a problem for you." Brooke told him with a smile._

_Dean nodded and pulled his shirt off. "Perfect compromise, I think."_

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked Dean, going into their bedroom to see him packing a duffle.

Dean shrugged. "I'm moving into the guest room because you don't seem to want to touch me these days."

Brooke sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? I got so used to wanting you back and not having you and then you were dead and now you're not and it's confusing! I love that you're around again and I really shouldn't be giving you a hard time about the whole 'reanimation' slip up that Cas did—I knew what he meant. I guess…I guess I just figured that now that you have your life back, you'd want to go back to whoring yourself out."

Dean turned to her. "Why would I want to touch anyone but you, Brookie?"

"God, I hate it when you call me that." Brooke told him with a smile, rolling her eyes.

"You love it and you know it so stop complaining." Dean replied and kissed her, backing her up against the bedroom wall near the door.

"God that feels good." Brooke moaned a little, Dean's hands running up her legs.

Dean had wanted this badly, and Brooke was tired of making him wait for it—tired of making _herself_ wait for it. They had gotten into a couple fights that hadn't ended with angry sex that led to the calm talking and then the make-up sex…that was what both of them had missed the most besides just each other's company. Brooke and Dean were sexual beings and as much as they enjoyed cuddling and chatting and hunting together, they enjoyed the sex they had with each other—sex that would have to be more creative now that Brooke was starting to show more.

"You haven't felt anything yet, Baby." He whispered, chuckling a little as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of the hollow of her neck. "I've missed this so much…the cuddling was good though when it lasted."

Brooke rested her hands on his, sliding his up her skirt. "This is better."

"Way better." Dean agreed, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth as he pressed her hard against the wall. "Now let's just get you out of these…"

"God, please." Brooke told him with a moan, giggling as he slid her underwear off.

"Baby, you can call me Dean." Dean whispered, sucking on her earlobe now, raking his teeth down her neck to her top, unbuttoning the buttons as Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist.

Brooke giggled. "Well then, Dean…please."

Dean nibbled on Brooke's sternum, moaning a little when he felt her hand slip into his pants. At first he thought she was going to just unzip his pants and beg for it like most of their encounters in the past, but this was different—she wanted his second first time to mean something. Brooke wasn't going to make him wait for it, but she wanted to play a little too—get them _both_ back into the groove of the way things used to be between them. He moaned softly as she tugged at the length of him, nibbling at her breast as she tightened the grip of her legs around him.

"God, yes." Dean breathed, pushing his pants down, boxers and all.

"Oh, Baby…you can call me Brooke." She replied with a wicked grin, throwing his joke back at him.

Dean slammed his hips against hers as she ran her hands up his shirted torso, slipping them around his neck and she pressed her head against the wall, his flesh entering hers. He moved his body hard against hers, grinning at the panting she was doing, her body convulsing pleasantly between his and the wall. She moaned as their hips moved together, nibbling at his ear and fisting his hair. Dean was trying to be careful as he rocked since he knew their baby was in her stomach, but the sensations she brought out in him were hard to control and he knew it.

"You like that, don't you, Brooke?" Dean asked her, squeezing her breast as he found his own pleasure rising as she raked her nails along his arms, realizing just how much he'd missed this in Hell.

Brooke giggled. "Wouldn't hurt if it was just a bit harder, would it?"

Dean smirked, slamming his body against her a little more, panting himself as she gave a pleased cry and nodded, letting him know it had been just hard enough without being _too_ hard.

"Perfect. So…perfect." She panted, and then she kissed him.

Dean had missed the kissing most—as much as he missed the sex—because even when they weren't all over each other he found the kissing moments incredibly intimate. The two of them had always had a way of knowing just which kind of kiss was needed for every moment, and Dean had been so upset when Brooke thought he was 'living dead'. He understood that she was trying to make sure that it was all safe and good, but the Castiel conversation had thrown him over the edge. Brooke hadn't meant for him to take it so hard, but she understood at the same time that Dean needed his fix just as she did.

"I love you." She whispered.

Dean smiled and looked her in the eye. "I love you too."

She nodded, feeling him flex a little inside of her, gripping his body hard as he slammed against her again—hard but not too hard—both of them crying out in pleasure as Dean found himself releasing inside of her. He found his mouth covering hers as he rode her against the wall just a few moments longer, smiling wickedly as she moaned low as he withdrew himself from her. It had been quicker than either of them had wanted, but he wanted her to be more comfortable on a bed and she got that.

"We didn't even make it out of all of our clothes anyway." Brooke said, pulling off her shirt and watching Dean as he stepped out of his jeans. "Well are you moving to the bed now or aren't you?"

****

"Stop it!" Brooke cried through her laughter, Dean holding the remote for the boom box in their room hostage. "I don't want to listen to Metallica right after great sex!"

"_Amazing_ sex." Dean corrected her, kissing her softly, still holding the remote out of her reach as she still groped for it as they kissed. "And to think…I'm dead."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I get it, all right? Shut-up."

Dean complied and kissed her as she kissed him again, him letting the remote drop the incredibly short distance onto the floor as his hand hovered above it. Brooke made a noise of protest and started to reach over him, Dean taking her hand in his and smiling as their fingers interlaced. This is how it should be in Dean's opinion: being able to goof off with the person you loved even if the moment didn't last forever. In that moment he and Brooke were the only two that mattered—them and their baby growing in her stomach. Even alone Dean didn't want to get _too _mushy, so he hadn't quite expressed his utter joy yet…his happiness earlier when they were reunited truly didn't count.

"You relaxed." Brooke told him, looking him in the eye as she rested herself against him. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean stroked her hair. "Just you and the baby."

Brooke smiled a little. "Our half-cocked scheme actually worked."

Dean nodded and kissed her swiftly. "It really did."

"I think it's a boy." Brooke told him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it a mother's intuition…or something not quite so cheesy."

Dean chuckled as Brooke scrunched up her nose and then flashed him a smile, gazing at him softly. She had missed him so much more than she cared to admit to everyone, and getting to be back in his arms was more than she had ever hoped for. Dean knew that he still had yet to come clean about Hell with her yet, but hopefully he'd never have to and that suited him just fine—he wanted Brooke in the dark about that. If there was ever anything that he wanted to protect her from, it was the vision of him she would get from hearing about what he had gone through and done in Hell.

"Jamie…I like that for a girl _and_ for a boy." Dean told her.

Brooke smiled. "I'm good with that. James Samuel Winchester or Jamie Isabelle Winchester."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Naming him after Sam, eh?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Him or Haley, hello."

Dean laughed a little and kissed Brooke again, Brooke welcoming the kiss and stroking his hair. They were both a little tired and in desperate need of showers, but Brooke couldn't help but revel in the closeness—revel in her soul mate. Brooke had absolutely _no_ problems calling Dean Winchester her soul mate…she truly believed him to be just that in absolutely every way. Dean believed Brooke was his soul mate as well, which is why it practically killed him when he moved a little and she pulled off of him—as much as he wanted to lay there all day and maybe take her again, he needed to bathe.

"And where do we think _we're_ going?" Brooke asked Dean as he got out of bed with her and heading for the adjoining bathroom.

Dean shrugged and turned to look at her stark nude. "I was going to take a shower. I mean you _could_ conceivably come with me, but I actually _need_ a shower and since you're just so God damn hot and distracting, its best you just stay there."

Brooke's mouth was agape as Dean grinned and then backed up a little to close the bathroom door.

"Well break my heart, Dean Winchester." Brooke told him.

"Only if you break mine just as wonderfully." Dean said with a wink.

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed as Dena shut the door on her, falling back onto the pillow and snuggling into the covers a bit, smiling up at the ceiling—this was _definitely_ the kind of life Brooke could get used to living.


End file.
